


Letnia amplituda

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Można się domyślić, że zaczęłam to pisać w czasie najgorszych letnich upałów XD Ale skończyłam dopiero wczoraj, w samą porę, żeby opublikować akurat w Hankowe urodziny.





	Letnia amplituda

Kiedy Connor powrócił z zakupów, jego oczom ukazał się następujący widok: Hank na plecach na podłodze, w pozycji lekko sflaczałej rozgwiazdy, z głową zwróconą w kierunku leżącej również na podłodze otwartej plastikowej butelki, z której powoli wysączała się woda. Prawa ręka Hanka wyciągała się w tym samym kierunku, próbując dosięgnąć butelki. Jakkolwiek Hank by się nie starał, było to jednak niemożliwe ze względu na rozwalonego na nim gigantycznego psa. Sumo nic sobie nie robił z wysiłków swojego pana. Leżał całkiem nieruchomo, ziejąc przez szeroko rozwarty pysk, z jęzorem na wierzchu. Słysząc zbliżającego się Connora, bernardyn słabo machnął puszystym ogonem, ale nie podniósł nawet łba.

\- Pomocy - stęknął Hank. Wciąż kurczył i rozprostowywał palce, usiłując chwycić butelkę wody. – Umieram...

Connor zerknął na niego z niepokojem. Hank nie wyglądał na umierającego, ale Connor na wszelki wypadek przeskanował jego parametry życiowe.

\- Jesteś tylko trochę odwodniony - stwierdził. Zajął się rozpakowywaniem toreb z zakupami. Od czasu rewolucji wiele sieci odmawiało dostaw do domu, tłumacząc się brakiem personelu, więc trzeba było sobie radzić w tradycyjny sposób. Ani Hankowi, ani Connorowi to nie robiło różnicy - porucznik rzadko kiedy kupował cokolwiek gdzie indziej niż na pobliskiej stacji benzynowej, a android korzystał z każdej okazji, by cieszyć się nowo uzyskaną wolnością. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w sklepie mógł osobiście przeskanować każdy egzemplarz towaru, by wybrać ten, który będzie dla Hanka najwartościowszy. 

(Sprzedawczyni w jego ulubionym supermarkecie mówiła do niego “syneńku”. Connor nie był pewien, dlaczego sprawiało mu to przyjemność, ale również i ten fakt zaliczał do pozytywnych stron chodzenia na zakupy.)

\- Connooooor… - wystękał Hank, bezskutecznie próbując zepchnąć cielsko Sumo z podołka. - Miej litość…

\- Miałeś pracować nad kondycją, Hank, to doskonała okazja. Połóż na nim ręce, o, tak - Connor zademonstrował na torbie psiej karmy. - i pchnij. 

\- Nie mogę! - jęknął Hank. Znów spróbował dosięgnąć butelki z wodą. Jego palce musnęły ją za mocno i butelka odturlała się dalej. Hank wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

\- Co tu się w ogóle stało? - Connor obserwował go z ciekawością, odruchowo obliczając, jakiej długości i ile stawów powinny posiadać palce porucznika, aby były w stanie chwycić butelkę.

Hank zrezygnował z szamotaniny i leżał teraz nieruchomo, oblany potem, łypiąc na androida nieprzychylnie.

\- Poślizgnąłem się. Sumo położył się na mnie. Leżymy tak od czterdziestu minut. Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

\- W sklepie, tak jak ci mówiłem. Kupiłem brokuły i śliwki. Musimy zadbać o twój poziom cukru, Hank.

\- Nie wiem, po co. Wypociłem cały zapas cukru w ciągu tego miesiąca. Pieprzone globalne ocieplenie.

Connor zignorował go.

\- Sześciopak thirium dla mnie i naturalna woda mineralna dla ciebie. – Bez wysiłku podniósł dwanaście litrów płynu jedną ręką i zaniósł je do podręcznej lodówki przy sofie. Hank bezradnie pomachał ręką, by przywachlować zimne powietrze do siebie, ale leżał za daleko. – Coś miłego dla nas obu – Connor mrugnął konspiracyjnie, wyjmując z torby niewielkie, czarne pudełeczko z logo CyberLife. – Najnowsza aplikacja, szalenie popularna wśród ludzko-androidzkich par. Pomyślałem, że zainstalujemy ją wspólnie dziś wieczorem.

Hank zamknął oczy i zajęczał żałośnie, jeszcze raz próbując zepchnąć z siebie przysypiającego bernardyna.

\- Nie masz serca, draniu...

\- Bardzo mało – przyznał Connor z uśmiechem.

\- Pożałujesz, kiedy zostanie ze mnie tylko kałuża potu wsiąkającego w psie futro.

\- Nie histeryzuj. Nie ma nawet czterdziestu stopni.

Hank wydał trąbienie umierającego wieloryba. Connor wyszczerzył zęby i zlitował się w końcu.

\- Sumo, obiad! - Rozerwał torbę karmy i wsypał pokaźną porcję do psiej miski. Sumo zastrzygł uszami i podniósł się ciężko, depcząc przy tym porucznika tylnymi łapami. Hank zastękał boleśnie.

\- Zabił mnie, kundel mnie zabił, wykarmiłem żmiję na własnej piersi... – Hank uniósł głowę i łypnął oskarżycielsko na Connora, który gładził Sumo po łbie z uśmiechem na ustach. – Et tu, Connor...

Connor zaśmiał się, ostatni raz potargał psią sierść, po czym podszedł do leżącego porucznika i bez wahania położył się obok, zajmując miejsce opuszczone przez bernardyna. Westchnął z zadowoleniem, przytulając policzek do serca Hanka. Porucznik wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale po chwili jego palce wplotły się we włosy androida.

\- Lepiej? – spytał Connor.

\- O jakieś dwadzieścia kilo. Przekarmiasz go. Niedługo trzeba będzie go wynosić na dwór na rękach. A mnie odmawiasz drugiego hamburgera.

\- To dla twojego dobra, Hank. Ludzka dieta...

\- Psujesz nastrój, Con.

Connor potarł nosem o przepoconą koszulkę, po czym uniósł nieco głowę i oparł podbródek na piersi Hanka.

\- Wygodniej byłoby nam na łóżku.

\- Mnie jest tu dobrze.

\- Serio? Przed chwilą psioczyłeś, jak bardzo ci źle.

\- Nie psioczyłem... – żachnął się Hank i trzepnął Connora w tył głowy. Connor uśmiechnął się szerzej. Hank natychmiast nabrał podejrzeń. – Co jest?

\- Znajdujesz się w optymalnej pozycji do wypróbowania mojej nowej aplikacji.

Hank oblizał wargi.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mam siły...

Connor zerwał się energicznie na nogi z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Nie będziesz musiał nic robić, zajmę się wszystkim. Wezmę tylko... – android urwał raptownie i zerknął przez ramię na Sumo, który zdążył już pożreć karmę i teraz uwalił się wygodnie na własnym posłaniu. – Musimy przenieść się do sypialni, Hank.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Tu jest dobrze. Wyżłobiłem już tyłkiem wygodny dołek w podłodze.

\- Hank. Nie mogę robić tego na oczach Sumo.

\- Olać Sumo, nie takie rzeczy już widział.

\- Absolutnie nie, Hank.

\- No to mamy impas, bo ja się stąd nie... EJ!

Connor wsunął dłonie pod kolana i plecy Hanka i podniósł go bez trudu, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty. Hank kurczowo zacisnął ramiona wokół szyi androida i mamrotał przekleństwa przez całą drogę do sypialni, gdzie Connor ułożył go ostrożnie na łóżku.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to – ostrzegł Hank. – Zemszczę się.

\- Liczę na to, panie poruczniku – Connor mrugnął do niego, wyciągając z kieszeni czarne pudełeczko. – Ale teraz proszę, aby pan nie protestował. Bo będę zmuszony wyciągnąć konsekwencje. – Android uśmiechnął się szeroko i zwinnie wskoczył na łóżko, by rozsiąść się wygodnie na udach Hanka. – Będzie pan się zachowywał czy mam panu jeszcze raz przeczytać pańskie prawa?

\- Zależy. Masz gdzieś pod ręką te frymuśne kajdanki?

Connor sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni.

\- Zawsze, poruczniku.

\- No to – Hank wreszcie odpowiedział równie szerokim uśmiechem. – mogę panu obiecać, panie władzo, że nie zamierzam poddać się bez walki.

\- Tak myślałem – wymamrotał Connor, pochylając się, by musnąć wargami usta Hanka. – Po pierwsze, ma pan prawo krzyczeć, poruczniku.

Zamek kajdanek szczęknął cichutko.

\- Po drugie... wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Hank.


End file.
